Regina & Robin : The Tavern (english) Die Taverne (deutsch)
by Lyvianne
Summary: Story about what could happen between Regina and Robin in the tavern. And more after that... / Eine Geschichte was zwischen Regina und Robin in der Taverne passiert sein könnte. Und darüber hinaus... Hope you enjoy it! / Viel Spaß! #PregnantRegina
1. In the tavern(english)

**Hi all!  
>This is the english chapter for all no-german-speakers ;)<br>German is my mother tongue so I know I make some mistakes in english.  
>If you have a nice day then please correct me so I could make it better for others! Thank you! ;)<br>Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

That's him? The man who could love her and make her happy? Regina was very sceptical if she could believe all that pixie stuff! She looks back to Tinkerbelle but the fairy was gone. So she was standing alone and frozen in the dark alley. Regina was frightened. She doesn't know if she truly wants this – or what can happen if she goes in – and what if she refuses. She taught about her mother and her motto that "Love is only weakness." She just got a little glance of what love feels like when she was with Daniel. And this lost love hurts her until today. But her mother was gone so she can't do anything against Regina's chance of new happiness.

Therefore she pulled herself together and walked through the door. The tavern was loud and sticky. She felt like she was out of place with her long foulard dress. She was still a queen and so she goes hesitantly but proud to the table of the special man. As she reached them the guy who sits adverse to him looks up and stared amazed at her. Thereupon he turned too.

Regina smiled. His visage were beautiful with white teethes, short beard and cold intelligent looking blue eyes. He was very tidy but smelled a little bit like forest.

"Can I set me down here?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure!" he replied and the group got tighter to free her seat.

"How we got this honour that a so wonderful looking woman want to sit next to such poor guys like us? And that at a late hour?"

"Muhm….to be honest….I don't know it myself either. I just had the feeling that I need to go out and to meet some others!"

"Really? That's unusual! Aren't you happy were you come live? Pardon me but I see your luxurious dress and don't think that your family have a lack of money. Most people would be jealous of you."

"Yes you are right! But although you have enough money that don't make you truly happy!"

"You pleased me M'lady! So we clink our glasses to this: True happiness don't need money!"

And they do! The whole night long they laughed and telling stories to each other. It became very late and Regina got slowly very tired. Robin noticed her and brought her upstairs in his little chamber. He rented it for the night because his man and he were waiting here for a hold-up on an auspicious caravan. They want to get the money and some stuff of them to sharing it with the poor.

In the first moment as he saw that this rich young girl got asleep he thought about to steal from her too. But in the course of the evening he liked her more and more. He wondered about her courage to go to normal peoples like him and his man and just treat them like they had the same status. After his codex he stole only from selfish and dishonest rich people. So he decided that this woman (almost a girl) was more a prisoner in her own world. So he laid her in his bed and himself on is cape on the hard floor. But that was no problem for him. It was warm and dry so still better than laid on the cold and wet forest ground.

At the next morning Regina woke up with a terrible headache. She was alarmed as she noticed not to lie in her own bed. She looked through the little room and searched for something that seems to be confidential to her. Then her eyes fell on the sleeping man in front of the bed on the floor. An indescribable feeling hit her as she stared at him. Regina was wondering that she had no fear of him – no she felt even very comfortable in this situation!

Suddenly a "good morning!" came from the floor.

She freezes. Now she was a little bit frightened.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her with tousled hair and a soft smile.

"This question you better ask yourself! I was not the one you have to sleep on the hard ground!" she replied a little bit touchy to dub her fears.

"Ok, ok! Keep calm! Then I treat that like a no! I know that you sleep usual in better beds … but…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to insult you! Finally you allocated me your bed!" She smiled at him. "Anyway I have to go now otherwise they will notice that I'm gone!" so she jumped off the bed and rushed next to the door. Just to come away of this man who make her so dizzy.

But she couldn't reach the door. He held her back at her wrist. "Wait! Before you go please reveal me your name! So that I know what beautiful lady slept tonight in my bed? We didn't introduce ourselves yesterday!"

"I'm really, really sorry about it. But I can't tell you my real name. Believe me I have good reasons to hide it!"

"That's very pity because I hoped to see you one time again. But if you change your mind then ask after Robin Hood!" And he let her go.

For one moment they looked deeply in the other's eyes before Regina give herself a start and flew out off the door, on the streets and to the castle.


	2. In der Taverne (deutsch)

_First chapter of some stories about the Queen Regina in Once upon a time! I will post it in german (my mother tongue) and english (so all who interested in it can read it but with a special for all german speakers ) Enjoy it!_

_**Hi an alle!  
>Hier ist für euch eine nette kleine Geschichte über eine mögliche Begegnung von Regina und Robin in der Taverne! Viel Spaß!<strong>_

Das sollte er sein? Der Mann der sie lieben kann? Regina war sehr skeptisch darüber ob sie dem Ganzen trauen konnte. Sie warf einen Blick zu Tinkerbell, doch diese war nicht mehr zu sehen. So stand sie allein und frierend in der dunklen Gasse. Regina hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht ob sie das wirklich wollte – was sie erwarten würde falls sie hineinging- und was wenn nicht. Sie dachte an ihre Mutter und ihren Rat, dass „Liebe nur Schwäche sei." Sie kannte nur eine leise Ahnung der Liebe die ihr Daniel geschenkt hatte und es tat ihr heute noch weh, daran zu denken wie sie ihn verloren hatte. Aber ihre Mutter war weg, sie konnte ihr nichts mehr anhaben.

Deshalb nahm sie sich zusammen und ging hinein. In der Schenke war es laut und stickig. Mit ihrem langen seidenen Kleid kam sie sich sehr fehl am Platz vor. Aber sie war immer noch eine Königin weshalb sie darauf stolz sein sollte. So ging sie wenn auch zögernd aber mit erhobenem Kopf auf den Tisch zu an dem dieser besondere Mann saß. Als sie ihn und seine Gesellen erreicht hatte blickte sein Gegenüber erstaunt zu ihr auf, daraufhin drehte er sich ebenfalls zu ihr um.

Regina lächelte. Sein Antlitz gefiel ihr, mit geraden Zähnen, Dreitagebart und blitzenden blauen Augen. Er sah sauber aus, obwohl er wie sie fand, ein wenig nach Wald roch.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?" fragte sie.

„Aber ja natürlich!" erwiderte er und die Gruppe machte ihr sogleich einen Platz frei.

„Womit verdienen wir diese Ehre, dass sich eine so schöne Frau, wie ihr, zu uns armen Leuten setzt? Und das auch noch allein und zu so später Stunde?"

„Nun…ehrlich gesagt ich weiß es selbst nicht genau was mich dazu bewog. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl ich muss hinaus und unter Leute."

„so? Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich! Seid ihr nicht glücklich, da wo ihr herkommt? Verzeiht mir aber, aufgrund eures Kleides glaube ich nicht, dass ein Geldmangel in eurer Familie herrscht. Andere könnten sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen!"

„Ja da habt ihr wohl recht aber…selbst mit viel Geld muss man nicht glücklich sein!"

„Ihr gefallt mir! Darauf stoßen wir an: Für wahres Glück braucht man kein Geld!"

Sie stießen alle mit ihren Bechern an und lachten und erzählten sich die ganze Nacht über Geschichten. Es wurde sehr spät und irgendwann konnte Regina die Augen kaum mehr offen halten. Robin bemerkte dies und brachte sie in die obere Etage, in eine kleine Kammer die er beim Wirt für die Nacht gemietet hatte. Er und seine Männer waren auf der Durchreise. Sie wollten in den nächsten Tagen eine vielversprechende Handelskarawane überfallen, um die Waren davon an die arme Bevölkerung zu verteilen und machten hier Station um auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu warten.

Als er sah , dass dieses reiche Mädchen müde wurde, hatte er schon überlegt ob es sich wohl lohnen würde ihr etwas zu stehlen. Aber wie er im Laufe des Abends feststellte, war sie ihm sehr sympathisch und er bewunderte sie für ihren Mut sich einfach so zu ihnen zu setzen. Nach seinem Kodex bestahl er auch nur die Reichen die durch Betrug oder Grausamkeiten an ihr Geld gekommen waren. Diese Frau jedoch war eher eine Gefangene ihres Standes. So brachte er sie zu seinem Bett, und rollte sich selbst auf dem Boden in seinem Mantel zusammen. Es war nicht weiter schlimm für ihn, es war schließlich warm und trocken und das war für ihn mehr als er in jedem Wald haben konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Regina mit schwerem Kopf auf. Sie erschrak als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Ihr Blick schweifte umher auf der Suche nach etwas Vertrautem und der Erinnerung, wie zum Teufel, sie hierhergekommen war. Da sah sie den schlafenden Mann am Boden und sie überkam ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war ihr unmöglich es genau zu beschreiben. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie keine Angst hatte sondern sich sogar recht wohl fühlte.

„Guten Morgen!" kam es vom Fußboden.

Sie erstarrte jetzt war ihr doch ein wenig mulmig zumute.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" fragte er sie mit zerzausten Haaren und einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Diese Frage solltet ihr euch besser selbst stellen, ich hab nicht am Boden geschlafen!" erwiderte sie etwas zickig um ihre Angst zu überspielen.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Dann werte ich das mal als ein Nein! Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ihr normalerweise bessere Betten gewohnt seid…aber …"

„Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte euch nicht so anfahren sollen! Ihr habt mir schließlich eurer Bett überlassen!" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Aber jetzt muss ich trotzdem gehen, sonst suchen sie noch nach mir!" damit sprang sie auf und wollte zur Tür hinaus. Nur weg von diesem Mann der sie so verwirrte.

Aber sie kam nicht weit, denn er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Wartet! Bevor ihr geht, verratet mir doch wenigstens wie ihr heißt, damit ich weiß welche schöne Frau hier geschlafen hat. Wir hatten gestern nicht die Möglichkeit uns einander genau vorzustellen!"

„Tut mir leid aber ich habe meine Gründe und kann euch meinen richtigen Namen nicht nennen!"

„Das finde ich sehr schade, denn ich hätte euch gerne wiedergesehen. Solltet ihr eure Meinung einmal ändern, dann fragt einfach nach Robin Hood!" Damit ließ er sie los.

Sie schauten sich noch einen Moment in die Augen, ehe sich Regina einen Ruck gab, aus der Tür hinaus auf die Straße und in Richtung Schloss lief.


	3. After the first meeting

**Finally here is the English version of chapter 2:  
>Enjoy it and write a review if you see some horrible mistakes ;)<strong>

The first thing she did, as she reached the castle, was to take a long hot bath to arrange her ideas. Maybe Tinkerbell was right, that he could be her true love but in the meantime she can't think about a life without being a queen. Furthermore she found her passion to learn dark magic and the love doesn't fit with such things.

In the ensuing night Regina told Tinkerbell that her spell didn't work and later (in never land) that she never walked in. In the next time she tried hardly to forget Robin and focused only on her studies in magic. Meanwhile the king was back from his travels, too and Regina had to attend to her conjugal duties like sleeping with him. But it was more that he slept with her only for his one satisfaction because for her it was no joy at all. She took care of Snow and the staff at the castle to fill her role as mother, wife and queen. But her heart was far, far away only the magic lessons fascinated her enough to forget her problems for some hours.

It comes about that one day a public execution of a thief and a murderer took part. The king and the queen were there to demonstrate their strength and the law of the country.  
>At this day Robin was in the crowd, too because he wanted to meet a whistle-blower. It was boring to wait for his partner, so his concentration failed and he was looking around. At that moment he saw her! Three months ago this woman had slept in his chamber. She was the queen! He had fallen to the queen!<br>"Oh no!" he whispered to himself. This great woman was unreachable to him, but he can't stop thinking of her!

Regina was bored. There are so much public events where she had to be. Her gaze swept across the crowd as she stopped at the sight of one face. She unbelievingly starred at him. Right at this moment she knew that she had to see him again. But how? How could she manage to meet a thief? Yes he was a thief with an honourable codex, what made him even more interesting to Regina. As she had his name she investigated after him for sure. Now she needs a possibility to come close to him. Who would help her? Who she could trust? Or who will be buyable? Back in the castle Regina sent a dove to the innkeeper of the tavern with a few gold coins and a message. The innkeeper should send a dove right back if a man called Robin Hood wants to stay overnight. If he tells the truth and won't tell anybody else then he will get the triple of the coins, else he pays with his life.


	4. Nach dem ersten Treffen

**The english translation follows in a few days ;)**

_Und hier habt ihr den zweiten Teil meiner Geschichte:_

Dort angekommen nahm sie erst einmal ein Bad um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Vielleicht hatte Tinkerbell doch recht gehabt, dass er ihre wahre Liebe sei, aber andererseits konnte sie sich es inzwischen nicht mehr vorstellen auf ihr Leben als Königin zu verzichten. Außerdem liebte sie es Magie zu erlernen und da passte Liebe einfach nicht hinzu.

So erzählte sie Tinkerbell in der darauffolgenden Nacht, dass der Zauber nicht funktioniert hätte und später dass sie nie hineingegangen war. Sie versuchte Robin zu vergessen und konzentrierte sich voll auf ihr Studium der Magie. Auch war der König zurückgekehrt und sie musste sich wieder ihren ehelichen Pflichten widmen, wozu auch gehörte, dass sie mit ihm schlief bzw. Er eher mit ihr, denn ihr machte e keine Freude. Sie kümmerte sich um Snow und das Personal, ganz wie es ihre Rolle als Mutter, Gattin und Königin verlangte.

Aber mit dem Herzen war sie weit weg, nur die Magiestunden fesselten sie genug um ihre Sorgen für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen.

So geschah es, dass es eines Tages zu einer Hinrichtung eines Diebes und Mörders kam.

Der König und die Königin waren anwesend um zu demonstrieren, das in diesem Land gerecht regiert wird.

Robin war ebenfalls zufällig bei diesem öffentlichen Ereignis, da er sich in der Menge mit einem Informanten treffen wollte.

Ihm war langweilig weil sein Partner auf sich warten ließ weshalb er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Geschehen zuwandte. Und da sah er sie! Jene Frau die er vor 3 Monaten in seiner Kammer beherbergt hatte. Sie war die Königin! Er hatte sich in die Königin verliebt!

„Oh nein." flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Diese Frau war unerreichbar für ihn, aber er bekam sie nicht aus seinem Kopf. Regina war gelangweilt. Schon wieder eine öffentliche Veranstaltung bei der sie dabei sein musste. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Menge, als sie bei einem Gesicht hängen blieb. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an als sie ihn erkannte. In diesem Moment wusste Regina, dass sie ihn unbedingt wiedersehen musste. Nur wie? Wie sollte sie es schaffen sich mit einem Dieb – auch wenn es einer mit ehrenwerten Beweggründen war (was sie nur noch mehr anzog) –. Regina wusste was er war da sie sofort einige Nachforschungen betrieben hatte als sie seinen Namen erfuhr. Um jetzt eine Möglichkeit zu erhalten in seine Nähe zu kommen brauchte sie jemanden dem sie vertrauen konnte. Oder der käuflich war.

Zurück im Schloss schickte sie eine Brieftaube an den Wirt der Taverne mit ein paar Goldstücken und der Nachricht sofort eine Taube zurück zu schicken, sollte ein gewisser Robin Hood wieder dort übernachten wollen. Für jede richtige Nachricht würde er das Dreifache der Münzen bekommen, sollte aber jemand anderes von diesen Nachrichten erfahren oder er eine falsche schicken würde er mit dem Leben bezahlen.

_Reviews/ Feedback ist immer erwünscht! Schreibt mir was ihr darüber denkt! _


	5. A special night

_So here is the third chapter!  
>But I have to warn you there is a little sex scene in it!<br>Enjoy it! ;)_

A few weeks later, a dove flew into the castle. She brought a message with her who says that somebody called Robin Hood is there again. Thereupon in the night Regina stole away and went to the tavern. Nowhere inside she saw Robin but some of his merry man. So she asked the innkeeper after him. After a fast exchange of the promised money he sent her upstairs. Now Regina stood in front of his door and can't decide whether she goes in or not.  
>Just in this moment the said door opened and Robin stood in front of her.<br>"Regina?" he astonished shouted. Then he remembered that she was the queen and kneeled before her.  
>"No! Don't do that! Please stand up!" she begged him.*<br>He did her this favour and looked at her.  
>They just couldn't do anything against it. Anywhere they didn't want it. Almost at the same time they fell in the other's arms and changed a long desired, intensively kiss. Regina enjoyed every little contact because she wished for a long time someone who really could love her. Robin felt in a similar vein. He never had such strong feelings for someone. He loved how she kisses him and dragged her into the room where the door closed.<br>They clinched at all time while they started to get the annoying clothes off. Robin set Regina all-over with his wild kisses by what she delights moaned.  
>"Can…can we really do this?" he gasped. Regina's answer was just a long passionate kiss, while she moved herself up on him. They can't wait any longer. He entered her and Regina rode him at first slow then even faster. Concurrent they explored and snuggled each other. Finally with a loud moan he came in her and she just a bit later. They can't get enough of and made some more times love in this special night. <p>

By sunrise, Regina knew that she had to leave him despite of her strong feelings for him. She just couldn't imagine what future they had. If she stays than the king will search for her and if he found them they both are going to die for high treason.  
>Robin slept deeply as Regina got herself away from his strong arms and dressed quietly.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked and twinkled at her with dozily eyes.  
>"I have to go! And we can't meet us ever again!"<br>"What? Why?" Now he was completely awake.  
>"Don't you feel the same for me like I for you?"<br>"That's out of question. Didn't I show you enough my deep feelings for you last night?"  
>"Mhm…I couldn't get enough of you! And I never will!" he respond with his mischievous smile that Regina just wanted to kiss.*<br>But she had to be strong! "No! That's exact the problem! How we could ever be truly together? No we can't see us again!"  
>In that moment fear gripped Robin. After that wonderful night, better as in his dreams, she never wants to see him again?<br>"We can make it together Regina! I believe in us!"  
>Regina had tears in her eyes.<br>"I am sorry but I can't trust in it! It is better you forget me completely to save yourself!"*  
>With these words she spoke a forgetting spell who deleted all the memories on her and their time together. Instantly Robin fell back to a deep sleep.<br>For one last time Regina went to him and kissed his lips.  
>"I love you Robin Hood!" she whispered and disappeared in her normal life.<p>

_I am always happy about some reviews! And I answer as soon as possible._


	6. Eine besondere Nacht

_So und ihr habt ihr auch schon das dritte Kapitel!_

_Ich muss euch allerdings warnen es ist eine(?) kleine Sexszene dabei!_

_Viel Spaß ;)_

So erhielt sie, einige Wochen später eine Taube mit der Bestätigung, dass ein gewisser Robin Hood wieder da sei. Daraufhin machte sich Regina in der Nacht davon und ging zu dem Wirtshaus. Drinnen in der Schenke sah sie ihn nicht dafür einige seiner Gefährten. So ging sie zum Wirt und dieser führte sie nach oben zu einem Zimmer. Nach einer schnellen Übergabe des versprochenen Geldes verschwand er und Regina stand wieder einmal vor der Tür und überlegte sich, ob sie das jetzt wirklich tun sollte. Doch da ging besagte Tür auf und Robin stand vor ihr.

„Regina?" rief er erstaunt aus ehe er sich besann und sich vor ihr verneigte.

„Nein tu das nicht! Bitte steh auf!" bat sie ihn.

Er tat ihr den Gefallen und schaut sie an.

Sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Sie wollten es auch nicht. Beinahe gleichzeitig fielen sie sich in die Arme und tauschten einen lang ersehnten, innigen Kuss miteinander. Regina sog jede einzelne Berührung in sich auf, so lange schon ersehnte sie sich jemanden der sie liebte. Robin erging es ähnlich, noch nie hatte er so starke Gefühle für jemanden empfunden. Er liebte es wie sie ihn küsste und zog sie zur Tür hinein die hinter ihnen zu fiel.

Sie umklammerten einander, während sie allen lästigen Stoff zwischen ihnen verschwinden ließen. Robin bedeckte sie überall mit seinen wilden Küssen wodurch Regina vor Wonne aufstöhnte.

„Darf ...dürfen wir das wirklich tun?" keuchte er. Reginas Antwort darauf war nur ein langer intensiver Kuss, während sie sich langsam auf ihn schob. Sie konnten nicht mehr länger warten. Er drang in sie ein, erst langsam dann immer schneller ritt Regina auf ihm. Gleichzeitig erkundeten und liebkosten sie den jeweils anderen. Schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er in ihr und sie nur wenig später. Sie liebten sich noch einige Male in jener Nacht und konnten nicht voneinander lassen.

Als der Morgen graute, wusste Regina aber, dass sie ihn trotz ihren starken Gefühlen für ihn, verlassen musste. Sie konnte sich einfach keine richtige Zukunft für sie vorstellen. Denn sollte sie hierbleiben würde der König nach ihr suchen lassen und falls er sie fand, beide wegen Hochverrats hinrichten lassen.

Robin schlief tief und fest als sie sich aus seinen starken Armen wand, aufstand und sich leise anzog.

„Was machst du da?" fragte er und blinzelte sie aus verschlafenen Augen an.

„Ich muss gehen! Und wir können uns nicht mehr wiedersehen!"

„Was warum?" Plötzlich war er hellwach.

„Empfindest du nicht dasselbe für mich wie ich für dich?"

„Das steht außer Frage. Habe ich meine Gefühle für dich, gestern Nacht, nicht gründlich genug gezeigt?"

„ Mhm...ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen! Und das würde ich auch niemals!" antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, das sie sofort wieder küssen könnte.

„Nein! Genau das ist das Problem! Wie könnten wir jemals richtig zusammen sein? Nein wir dürfen uns nicht noch einmal treffen!"

Robin ergriff plötzlich die Angst. Nach dieser wundervollen Nacht, wie er sie sich niemals auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen konnte, wollte sie ihn nie mehr wiedersehen?

„Wir können es schaffen das weiß ich!"

Regina hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann darauf nicht vertrauen, deshalb ist es besser wenn du mich komplett vergisst um dich zu schützen!" und mit diesen Worten sprach sie einen Vergessenszauber über ihn aus der jede Erinnerung an sie auslöschte. Robin fiel wieder schlafend ins Bett.

Regina ging ein letztes Mal zu ihm und küsste seine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich Robin Hood" flüsterte sie und verschwand wieder in ihr normales Leben.

_Über Reviews freue ich mich immer und versuche auch so bald wie möglich zu antworten!_


	7. A prison and a present

At home she got aware that she chose power over love like her mother.

But she didn't regret it because how could she be happy besides knowing that Snow-white would never pay for the death on Daniel? Like she said before to Tinkerbell she can't live without her revenge anymore.

King Leopold noticed that something was going around with his wife. So he sent some spies to see what the queen was hiding from him.

After her return of the night with Robin the spies told the king that Regina had a secret meeting with another man. The king was furious. He wanted to know the name of the man who had betrayed him and see him die. But his spies failed. Regina was very thoroughly by casting the forgetting spell.

Neither the merry man, the innkeeper nor some of his guest would remember her.

Totally in rage the king cooped Regina to her chambers and only him, Snow-white and two female servants have the permission to go in to her.

Regina accepted the punishment. Sometimes she near was glad to be alone and had no need to go to boring meetings etc. now.

The disadvantage of her imprisonment was that she had to think about Robin all the time.

„Why can't you be here by my side? "She sighed.

Since she met him, she puzzled over what could have happened if she had stayed by him.

In one night she woke up from a beautiful dream. Daniel and she were again in the stable and he made a strenuous appeal to her that she needs to find a new love to be happy and introduced her Robin. But she woke up in the moment she tried to touch him.

A strange feeling came over her. As fast as she could she stand up from bed and run to the chamber pot where she vomited.

What's wrong with her? She had only a lightly dinner – just now it leaved her. Were she falling ill? She touched her temple. No her temperature felt very normal, and she just felt better again.

There something else came to her mind. Two months had passed since she was together with Robin.

Could it be...? No she couldn't imagine that. But there were many signs on it. She hadn't her normal bleeding last month and...

„Oh my god!" she laughed and laid a hand on her stomach.

„Robin, i thank you so much for this present! "She whispered


	8. Ein Gefängnis und ein Geschenk

Zuhause wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich wie ihre Mutter für die Macht und nicht für die Liebe entschieden hatte. Aber sie konnte nicht anders da, wie sie schon Tinkerbell gesagt hatte, sie konnte ohne der Vollendung ihrer Rache nicht mehr leben.

König Leopold hatte allerdings bemerkt, dass etwas vor sich ging und fand schließlich heraus, dass sich Regina mit einem anderen Mann getroffen hatte. Daraufhin versuchte er ihn zu finden, konnte es aber nicht da er nicht herausfand, wer genau dieser Mann war. Regina hatte die Gedächtnislöschung sehr gründlich gemacht und dem Wirt sowie Robins Gefolgsmänner ebenfalls alle Erinnerungen an sie geraubt.

Aus Wut darüber sperrte Leopold Regina in ihre Gemächer und nur er und Snow sowie zwei weibliche Dienstboten durften zu ihr.

Regina nahm ihre Strafe hin. Sie war bisweilen sogar ganz froh darüber endlich ein wenig allein sein zu können und nicht zu irgendwelchen langweiligen Sitzungen etc. anwesend sein zu müssen. Der Nachteil an ihrer Gefangenschaft war jedoch, dass sie ständig an Robin denken musste.

„Wärst du doch nur bei mir!" seufzte sie.

Seit sie ihn getroffen hatte, rätselte sie was geschehen hätte können wenn sie bei ihm geblieben wäre.

Eines Nachts wachte sie plötzlich auf. Sie hatte gerade einen schönen Traum gehabt in dem Daniel ihr sagte, sie solle eine neue Liebe finden und ihr daraufhin Robin vorstellte. Doch bevor sie ihn berühren konnte wachte sie auf.

Sie stand eilig auf, rannte zu dem Nachttopf in der Ecke und übergab sich. Was war mit ihr los? Sie hatte ein ganz normales leichtes Abendessen gehabt- das sich nun allerdings verabschiedet hatte. Wurde sie etwa krank? Sie fasste sich an die Stirn- nein auch das war es nicht, da es ihr schon wieder sehr viel besser ging.

Da kam ihr noch ein Gedanke. Es war jetzt fast zwei Monate her seit sie mit Robin zusammen gewesen war. Konnte es sein dass...? Nein sie wagte es nicht diesen Gedanken weiter auszuführen. Aber vieles deutete daraufhin. Ihre Blutung war seit einiger Zeit ausgeblieben und...

„Oh mein Gott!" lachte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Robin ich danke dir für dieses Geschenk!" flüsterte sie.


	9. The King's betrayal

_**Finally here is the probable end of my story:**_

After the next month Regina noticed how her body slowly changed. It was only a matter of time that her two servants sensed that too and informed the king.

As Leopold heard the normally bright message he stormed to Regina's chambers.

"How dare you…?" he started, flushed with anger and breathless.  
>Regina looked terrified at him. She knows why he came in here in such a mood. Only special messages have the power to create such deep feelings. And a pregnancy was one of them.<p>

"I got to know from my servants that my wife carries a child under her heart!" He got threatening closer to her.  
>"I know that this baby isn't my child but a miserable bastard. I want that you get rid of him instant!"<br>"What?" Now Regina's fear flow away.  
>"No! It's my child and I will keep it! "She replied with a power who only a mother behaves.<br>Leopold was astonished about her sudden burst. He wanted that Regina should always accommodate him. That's why he needs to consider what he should tell her now. Later he could handle how he disposes the bastard although.  
>"Well for now you can keep it, but I want that no one absolutely no one finds out your situation so you stay inside and nobody may visit you. Even Snow won't go in here!"<br>Regina stopped herself before laughing about the last condition. Leopold rushed out and closed the door loudly.  
>Regina tender petted a hand above her little swollen belly and speak to him.<br>"Hey my dear! I will defend you with all I can!"

In the following months Regina suffered from her imprisonment. Every day there happen the same things. No variety in sight. Even Rumpelstiltskin never showed up. Only the gaze upon the balcony and over the land gave her some dispersion. The queen missed to be outside and ride with her horse Rocinante and of course Robin.  
>She thought about him over and over again and had to cry a lot. But it made her stronger too to remind him and the feeling of her child growing in her belly. It was her happiest day as the baby moved the first time in her. The whole day she couldn't stop smiling about this wonderful feeling.<p>

Very soon the date of the birth was coming. One morning she woke up in pain. The first labour pains had started. She had a terrible foreshadowing that the quit days with were over now. Her pains were growing and she cried after her servants for help.  
>It was a very long and complicated birth. Regina felt unconsciousness because of the high lack of blood as her baby was born. She survived very closely and as she woke up she was still very weak.<br>However she asked to hold her baby. Finally there she was in her arms. Her little princess, robin's present. Regina kissed her forehead as suddenly a guard entered the room. He went straight through and grabbed the baby from the queen.  
>"NO! LET ME MY CHILD!" she cried and tried even insert magic but she was still too exhausted of the birth.<br>All around her went black again.

The king was normally a very benevolent men but he hated this bastard. It was the sign of the disloyalty of the queen and so he can't tolerate this. Therefore he commanded Regina's servant who helped her through the birth, to fill a forgetting potion in her water. This potion should delete all memories on the child and Robin. *  
>King Leopold got it from a sorcerer known as the Dark One in exchange with the child. It was perfect for the king because on this way he solved all his problems. The bastard was away; his wife will forget all and will only belong to him.<br>But every magic comes with a price! The potion worked well and Regina forgot all but her body still remembered. So since these days Regina got more reasons to distrust the king. Furthermore she found in her a special strength to make head against him. In the end the king paid the potion with his own death, murdered by his queen Regina.

_**Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas how the story continues or some other comments on this then leave a review or write me a message.  
>Love Lyvianne<strong>_


	10. Der Betrug des Königs

_**Und hier ist nun schon das (voraussichtliche) Ende meiner Geschichte:**_

Nach einem weiteren Monat bemerkte sie, wie sich ihr Körper langsam veränderte. Nun sahen es bald auch die beiden Dienerinnen und verständigten den König.

Als Leopold die Nachricht hörte stürmte er in Reginas Gemächer.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...?" begann er, zornrot im Gesicht und außer Atem.

Regina sah ihn voller Furcht an. Sie wusste weswegen er gekommen war, so einen Gefühlsausbruch konnten nur bestimmte Botschaften auslösen und ihre Schwangerschaft war eine solche.

„Ich musste es gerade von meinen Dienstboten erfahren, dass meine Frau ein Kind bekommt!" Er kam drohend auf sie zu.

„Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht mein Kind ist sondern ein elendiglicher Bastard! Ich will, dass du es sofort loswirst!"

„Was?" Jetzt war Reginas Angst wie weggeblasen.

„Nein! Es ist mein Kind und ich werde es behalten!" Erwiderte sie mit einer Stärke die nur eine werdende Mutter haben konnte.

Leopold war erstaunt über ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch. Er wollte, dass sie ihm immer gefällig war. Deshalb musste er sich genau überlegen was er jetzt zu ihr sagte. Später konnte er sich immer noch darum kümmern diesen Bastard loszuwerden

„Nun gut du kannst es vorerst behalten, aber du bleibst hier drin, sodass niemand, absolut niemand von deinem Umstand erfährt. Selbst Snow darf dich nicht mehr besuchen"

Über die letzte Bedingung musste Regina fast lachen. Leopold ging wieder hinaus und schloss mit einem krachen die Türe hinter sich ab.

Regina strich über ihren leicht geschwollenen Bauch und sprach zu ihm.

„Hey mein Kleines! Ich beschütze dich mit allem was in meiner Macht liegt."

In den folgenden Monaten litt sie sehr unter dem Eingesperrt sein. Tag ein tagaus dasselbe, keinerlei Abwechslung in Sicht. Selbst Rumpelstilzchen ließ sich nicht mehr blicken. Nur der Blick von ihrem Balkon auf das Land hinaus verschaffte ihr ein wenig Ablenkung. Die Königin vermisste es draußen zu sein und auf ihrem Pferd Rosinante zu reiten und natürlich Robin. Immer wieder kam er ihr in den Sinn und sie weinte noch mehr Tränen. Aber sie zog auch große Kraft aus den Gedanken an ihn und an das Kind, das sie in ihrem Bauch heranwachsen spürte. Als es sich das erste Mal in ihr bewegte erfüllte es sie mit einer schier unbeschreiblichen Freude. An diesem Tag konnte sie nichts anderes als lachen.

Bald schon, beinahe zu bald kam die Zeit ihrer Niederkunft. Als sie eines Morgens mit den ersten Wehen aufwachte, überkam sie eine fürchterliche Vorahnung, dass diese ruhige Zeit nun vorbei war. Ihre Schmerzen wurden immer stärker und sie rief nach einer ihrer Dienerinnen.

Es war eine sehr lange und schmervolle Geburt. Als ihr Baby endlich auf der Welt war, verlor sie das Bewusstsein aufgrund des zu hohen Blutverlustes. Regina überlebte nur knapp und als sie wieder aufwachte war sie immer noch sehr geschwächt.

Sie bat dennoch darum ihr Kind halten zu dürfen. Da war sie nun, ihre kleine Prinzessin, Robins Geschenk. Regina küsste sie auf die Stirn als eine Wache des Königs in das Zimmer stürmte. Er kam auf sie zu und entriss der Königin ihr Baby.

„NEIN! LASST MIR MEIN KIND!" schrie sie aus letzten Kräften und versuchte auch ihre Magie einzusetzen aber sie war zu schwach.

Alles um sie herum wurde erneut schwarz.

Der König war zwar ein gütiger Mensch aber er hasste diesen Bastard, da es ein Zeichen der Untreue seiner Königin war und so etwas durfte er nicht dulden. Deshalb wies er die Dienerin, die bei der Geburt geholfen hatte, an einen Vergessenstrank in Reginas Wasser zu schütten, der alle Erinnerungen an das Kind sowie an Robin auslöschen sollte. Diesen Trank bekam er von einem Zauberer, bekannt als der Dunkle, im Tausch gegen das Kind. So dachte sich der König, dass er gleich zwei Probleme gelöst hätte. Er war das Kind los, seine Frau vergaß alles und war ihm wieder treu ergeben.

Aber jede Magie hat ihren Preis und auch wenn Regina ihre Erinnerungen verloren hatte – ihr Körper hatte das Kind nicht vergessen. Deshalb hegte sie seit diesen Tagen ein noch größeres Misstrauen gegenüber dem König und hatte eine innere Stärke gefunden, um ihm die Stirn zu bieten. So bezahlte der König den Trank später mit seinem Tod, ermordet durch seine Königin Regina.

_**Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Falls hier Ideen habt, wie es weitergehen könnte oder sonstige Anmerkungen lasst ein Review da oder schreibt mir eine Nachricht.**_

_**Liebe Grüße Lyvianne**_


End file.
